


Belonging not at home

by SunSparkStar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, eventual meeting, passers by, some metions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparkStar/pseuds/SunSparkStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au- the AllFather has been put into and Odins sleep and has left Thor and Loki in charge. Loki get bored and travels to Midgard for a break. He meets people old and new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brother, Dear

As Loki sat on his new throne, he surveyed the eeriely quiet and empty throne room. There wasn't a person to be seen. He sighed loudly and listened to the sound bounce off the walls and get quieter and quieter.  
This isn't how it's supposed to feel. Is it? Am I ment to feel so...empty? He murmered this to himself in slight confusion. After a long minute in thought, he stood up from the throne, with his golden armor glistening in the sunlight and his long green cape draping behing him, and walked down the glistening gold of the steps. Thor had left him in charge, he was surprised that Thor trusted him as much. Thor had told him that he had some business to attend to. But he was bored. He wished he had at least one person to torment or at least talk to. Thor was to be home soon, as much as he hated the thought of enjoying the company of his brother again he did love the thought of being free again. 

Taking long strides across the throne room towards the towering golden door, he thought about how he could get some peace of his own reading a book in the library or his own room. After telling the guards to lock the throne room and await his or Thors return, he retreated to his room, to read and think.  
Loki's relationship with his brother used to be a strong as any other. However, since odin had revealed his true parentage, things were never the same between them. Loki had distanced himself from him, and Odin, wanting nothing more than to be left alone to gather what he was told. That the truth he was raised with was a lie and that his true birthright...was to die. A knock from his chamber door pulled Loki from his thoughts. So he snapped his book shut and walked to answer the door. A short woman servant who looked very nervous was standing at the door.  
"May I help you?" Loki asked, whilst holding the door still with one hand.  
"Umm....Lok-....Sir....Thor has returned and requests to see you in the throne room to discuss your trip to midgard." The servant did everything to avoid looking Loki in the eyes and shifted uncomfortabley from foot to foot.  
"Thank you for telling me Miss..."  
"Liana. Er, Sir."  
"Liana." He smiled and shut the door.  
Loki straightened out his tunic and prepared himself to face the jolly mood that he knew he was going to face when he walked out that door.  
After a few minute walk to the throne room, he finally approched the doors and opened them to see Thor, Sif and the warriors three standing near the throne and chatting. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the four warriors and his "brother".  
"Brother!" Thor bellowed down the great hall, making it resonate off the walls of the room.  
"Ah Tho-" Before he could finish Thor had enveloped him in a crushing hug that could have crushed him if Thor hadn't been holding back. Finally, after a short minute, Thor let go of him and he was able to actually breathe again."Do I have your permission to leave for Midgard now that you have returned?"  
"Ah about that." Thor turned to Sif and the warriors three. "Would you mind if i have some private counsel with my brother?"  
The four warriors smiled, bowed and left the room without a word.  
"What is it?" Loki said, trying not to sound annoyed.  
"After your actions on Midgard, I think it unwise for you to return. Although you have redeemed yourself here, there are people on Earth who would wish you dead."  
"Would you rather I stay here to go mad?!"  
"I am only looking out for your safety,brothe-" He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER." He pushed Thor's hand off his shoulder. Thor stood stunned in shock for a moment before his expression hardend. "Look I- Ugh... You have to understand that even though we were raised together i will be your brother in friendship never blood. And here it seems that blood is more important than anything these days. Whether it is for money, war or love. I need to leave for Midgard before i go insane. Not even that damned throne is worth anything to me anymore, Thor. What does that say about whats happening to me?"  
"Loki. It is no matter whether blood is thicker than water. I was raised with you and you will always be my brother. Youve made mistakes just like i have and i think you have learned. We all have." Giving his brother a light pat on the shoulder, Thor sighed and straightened out. "You may leave now, i will inform Tony that you will be staying with him for the duration of your stay. For safety."  
"Very well." Loki mumbled annoyingly. Tony wasnt going to be pleased to see him, no one was. But knowing Tony, he was going to be the least of his troubles whilst satying with the Avengers.


	2. A walk through the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i havent posted in a while, ive been busy with other things. But here it is! Chapter 2! Again, sorry if it sucks, im trying:3 please leave comments. And thank you so much for the Kudos!

Chapter 2:   
That was a fairly average day for you. You got up. Had a shower. Checked tumblr. You lived in New York, with a shitty job and a small apartment that just about fits what your parents gave you when you left England. God you missed home around this time of year. They gave you a couch , a tv and couple of bedside tables.   
Looking out the window you could see that the sky was gloomy and it was probably going to rain later today. Checking your phone, you could see that you had to leave for work soon. Your boss at the coffee shop wasnt fussed about you being late, but you liked to be punctual because its polite and you didnt mind working there, even though it was a tiny coffee shop.   
Today wasnt too much hard work, because it was starting to get cold and November rain was on its way, people were probably staying at home with loved ones. Only a few people were around the shop. The grey skies added a tone to the shop you only see around this time of the year. The velvety red walls got a little brighter and the lights seemed just a bit more orange.   
Once you took your break you put on your coat over your apron and stepped out back. You were lost in the shapes of the grey sky when you see a flash a lighting. No that wasnt lighting, it looked more like a beam of light. Before you could go and explore, your watch beeped to let you know time was up and it was back to work.  
“Typical.” You murmered quietly to yourself.  
The rest of that day was dull. You leaned on the counter watching people trying to run through the onslaught of rain. The clouds made the day seem darker than it was, making you feel both happy and sad. You decided to check your phone, just to pass the time, looking at nothing inparticular. You were pulled out of your thoughts by a tall man in a suit wearing a green coat and a dark gold scarf.   
“Oh my god, im so sorry.” You dropped your phone into your bag and straightened up, “How may i help you?”  
“Could you please give me directions to Umm” He looked at a crumpled piece of paper with writing on it “Avengers Tower?”  
“Oh umm.” He sounded British? You havent met another brit in america for years. “Umm out the door, take a left , cross the road and then straight ahead, you cant miss it.” You gave him a sheepish smile.  
The rain began to pour harder on the window of the coffee shop. “Oh take this.” You said, handing him a black umbrella from under the counter. “I wont need it as much as you, that suit looks expensive.” His eyes switched between you and the umbrella, looking not sure whether he should take it. “Please. Look at it our there, youll need it” Finally, he wrapped his slender pale hands around the umbrella and took it.  
“Thank you for your kindness.” He looked at you with emerald eyes and a small half smile.  
“My pleasure, get home safe.” He nodded and turned around, with a suit case in hand, and left.  
Ten minutes later, it was time to go home. You grabbed your coat and your bag. The man you met earlier was charming. He hadnt said much, but his smile was stuck in your mind. You shook your self, preparing for the rain and then took a step out of the door.  
At the avengers tower, Tony was sitting at the bar drinking a finger of scotch and thinking about the fact that a demi-god that almost layed waste to new york, was coming to live with him and four very bitter friend. He was snapped out of his trance by the sound of the door. The avengers walked in, wearing their casual clothes and looking rather confused.   
“Ah Im glad youre all here!” Tony stood up and smiled.  
“Why are we here Stark? This is the day I do not leave my room and sleep, no saving the world or working to fix damages.” Hawkeye complained, and put on a childish put out face.  
“Well..umm. I want you all to understand that what im about to say is because i think its time-”  
“Get to the point, Tony” Steve was looking impatient.  
“Right. Um. Reindeer games it coming to stay for a while.”  
“What?!” Everyone said this in unison.  
“Tony, he tried to kill humanity!” Natasha shouted.  
“Not to mention he THREW YOU OFF THE ROOF!” Steve pointed out.  
“Look, I know what youre thinking but-” Tony was interrupted by Thor walking through the door wearing his suit of armor.  
“Friends, I understand that Lokis actions on Earth were horrible. But there is a part of the story you do not know about.” They all turned to watch Thor with curiosity, “Loki was not himself that day. He was being controlled by someone, the actions he made were not his own. He has done all he can to make up for his actions to my father and I on Asgard. If you could please just try and help him. He hasnt been in the best of moods and he just wants a break.” The group looked at eachother with unsure faces, but eventually they nodded and relaxed a bit.  
“So... when does he get here?” Hawkeye asked.  
“On his way now. I must take my leave, I need to return to my duties on Asgard. Be well, Friends” Thor left without another word. Tony sighed and sat back down. The Avengers werent sure what to think, but Thor was a friend and an ally. So they would try and trust Loki. For him at least.   
Once you had got home from work, you found yourself thinking about that beam that you saw earlier that day. Sitting yourself down on the couch, still wearing your shaggy green coat and old worn out boots. With a deep breath, you take your coat off and lay it across the back of the chair, and stand up. Heading towards your kitchen you stretch. Trying to get rid of the aches from standing infront of a counter all day, your lower back ached and your neck felt stiff. You cant remember the last time you could it comfortably anywhere.   
You had a balcony, it wa small, but not small enough that you couldnt put a small arm chair out. Youd sit out there, on warm days, cold days, watching the world pass by bellow. Wondering where people were going, who they were. Seeing all these different cars flow on the roads. Often enough you would fall asleep, sometimes with a book.   
Today was a long day for you, you had no idea why, but it felt never ending. Glad that you were at home, you sat on your couch turned on the tv and watched mindless soaps until you fell asleep. You didnt wake up until morning. You had forgotten about having dinner, and was ravinous. So you decided to go out for breakfast for a change. Maybe you might even go on a small shopping spree. Today was your day off, you werent quite sure how to spend it, but youd figure it out.

Loki finally arrived at the tower. He stopped for a moment, thinking about what they would all say when they saw him. With a deep breath, he smoothed back his raven hair and walked inside.  
“Ah, Mr.Loki, Ive been expecting you.” A voice said from somewhere in the walls.  
“Who is that?” Loki said, looking around the room, “And where are you?”   
“I am J.A.R.V.I.S, Mr.Starks computer system.” Loki gave a confused but accepting look, “Everyone is waiting for you upstairs.”  
Great Loki thought to himself. Bracing himself, he walked into the elevator and took it to the top floor. Eventually, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Everyone was there. Black Widow and Hawkeye sat on the couch playing cards, Hawkeye had one leg up on the couch, and Black window was cross legged. Bruce Banner and Tony were talking at a work station, something to do with improving the tower security systems. Captain America was talking to an unfamiliar man with a metal arm, they were laughing and looked like old friends. Finally, he took a step out of the elevator and cleared his throat. He was nervous, his heart was racing and he was looking at everyone and waiting for some sort of a reaction.   
“Ah, youre here, nice to see you when your not...um...being controlled.” Captain America had been the first to walk up to him and hold out his hand “Im Steve. Or thats my real name anyway.”   
Loki gingerly took his hand and shook it. He looked around and saw that everyone had a small, but genuine smile. Maybe, he could just about survive this.   
Just about.


	3. Friends?

You walked out the door and survayed your street. I might have a look in the book store today you thought casually to yourself. Checking your pokcets to make sure you had your phone and keys, you began to walk down the street towards the book store you had always loved. After finally arriving you walked straight to the section where all the old books were. There were all sorts, Sherlock Holmes, The Great Gatsby, The Lord of the Rings. Ah, now there was a book you didnt have a copy of. You remember reading some of it as a child, but never finished. You picked it up, along with The Sign of Four and a few Norse Methology books. You had grown up with the tails of the Norse.   
After paying for your books and going next door to grab a sandwich you stepped outside. And of course, the minute you stepped outside the door, you felt a drop of rain on your fore head. Your hair was tied back in a loose messy bun, but as soon as the rain started to pour, bits of your fringe stuck to your fore head. You hid your books in their bag underneith your jacket. Running was no good. Staying where you were wouldnt help. You wished you had your umbrella. But remembered that nice british man, and how he had given you a smile of pure gatitude.   
No one had given you so much as a smile in a long time. You hadnt had many friends, except for Bucky and he was just as much of a wreck. And his friend Steve was in the same situation as you. You took your phone out of your pocket and dialed Bucky.   
“Hello?” He answered.  
“Hey, Buck, its me. Umm. I have my day off, im stuck in the rain with no umbrella, ya think you could pick me up?” I said walking around to find some shelter, you found a small doorway and ducked in hoping the owners wouldnt mind.   
“Of course! Where are you?” He said, you heard the sound of Steve talking in the back ground, “Steve, (Y/N) is stuck in the rain, I have got to go pick her up.”   
“Lillians books, near starbucks, Im not far, I just have old books i dont want ruined.” You stared at the down pour of rain.  
“Its fine, (Y/N).” You heard keys jangling on the other end of the line, “Im on my way.”  
(meanwhile at Avengers tower.)  
“Where is he going?” Loki asked looking up from his book.  
“Friend was in need of a ride.” Steve stated, sitting down.  
Loki took note of his page number and closed the book. He sat up straight and stretched. He was tired, and wasnt really in the mood for company, but he would stay and say hello, for politeness. He wanted to make a good impression on the people of New York. After what he- after what Thanos made him do- that would be the best thing to do. 

When you had hung up the phone, you put it back into your pocket and watched out for Bucks car. It was an amazing car, recently you had shown him a tv show called supernatural and he managed to get a car very similar. It was 68 Chevy Impala, gorgeous. You loved it.   
About five minutes later, Buck pulled up in the car and hocked the horn to get your attention. You hid your books under your jacket again and ran to the car door.   
“God! How long were you there?!” He looked concered.  
“Not long dont worry. Thank you so much for coming.”You smiled and placed your books on the dashboard.  
“Do you want to come back to the tower with me? Its your day off, unless you have something else to do?”   
“No! No, Id love to come over, I havent seen the guys in a while.” You smiled and relaxed as Buck began to drive. 

Loki went back to his room to return his books to the shelf. He looked out the window and watched the onslaught of rain hit his window and thought about the umbrella he was given. Was she just being nice? He still had it. He should find her and return it really. He fished in his closet for a jacket and eventually he found a green hoodie he liked and put it on. Taking one last look out the window, he could make out the faint blob of Buckys car pulled up outside.   
Loki had liked Bucky, he was the only one who understood his situation. Bucky had also be under influence. By Hydra. He was kind and offered to be his ear to listen if he needed to talk. Loki walked over to the bed and sat down lazily, burying his head in his hands he thought about the mess that was made. This poor planet. He thought. Before he could think of anything else, he heard the door go and a few cheers and “Hello”s. He stood up and walked slowly out of the room towards the living room. He was wondering who this “Friend” was.  
The room was full. Everyone was there and the room was buzzing with conversation. Natasha was talking to this new girl, the person he didnt recognize. Bucky spotted him and walked over with a smile ear to ear.  
“Loki! Come meet my friend (Y/N)” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, even though Loki was much taller than he was, Bucky managed to do so. “(Y/N)! This is Loki! I dont think you were here for what happened, so thats good!”  
You look up. And he looks down. Your eyes lock. He there, standing in skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a green hoodie. Same person from the coffee shop. The Brit. Your eyes were wide with shock. So were his.  
“You.” He said quietly. He smiled a small smile and bow a little.  
“I...er..Hi. Again.” You smiled and stood up, he was a lot taller than you, you didnt notice before. “I see you got home safe.”  
“Wait. You two know each other?” Natasha asked giving a quizical look from down on the couch.  
“She helped me get here.” He was still looking at you. Staring at you. “Thank you.”  
He smiled again. “No problem, really.” You brushed some of your hair behind your ear.  
“Oh!” He said, looking as if he had forgotten something important. He dashed out of the room in long strides.   
He rushed to his room and grabbed the umbrella she had lent him. He walked back, umbrella in hand and placed it in your hand.  
“Oh- I...Thank you. Im glad it kept your suit safe.” You grabbed one of the books out the bag you had brought with you. Dusted it of and held it out towards Loki, “Ive already got a copy of this, you can have this one. You look like a book person. And its a reward for keeping my umbrella in one piece.” He wrapped his slender, pale fingers around the book and looked at it.  
“The Great Gatsby..” His eyes looked at the book in wonder, and seems to shimmer like a star in summer time. Youre staring You thought to yourself. You tore you eyes away and looked nervously at your hands.  
“I er...Better be off then i suppose.” You picked up your bag and began to walk out with Bucky. Standing in the elevator, you thought about Loki, about the news. But you knew. That the eyes you looked into, couldnt have been the same ones that murdered so many.   
As you left Bucks car when you had arrived home, you gave him a small,but slightly sad smile. He noticed, turn off the car and got out. You watched him walk around the car and place his real hand on your shoulder.   
“Are you okay?” He said, looking up at your with hopeful green eyes.  
“Im fine, Buck. Thank you.” He wrapped both arms around you and sunk into his chest.  
“Please, call me if you get lonely. I know how you are.” He pulled back and looked you in the eye with a worried look. “Promise?”  
“I promise.” You started to take gentle steps back until you saw Buck get back in the car and start the engine. Then you turned around and headed upstairs to your apartment.   
Opening your door, you threw your keys down on the coffee table, leaned against the wall and sighed. Finally, you walked to the kitchen and made yourself dinner before having a shower, settling into bed to read your new books. As you reached down for the books next to your bag, you realise that you had left them at the tower.   
“Damn it.” You cursed to yourself.   
At least you had an excuse to go back so soon now. Maybe you wouold get to know that tall green eyed boy- No. Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working as hard as I can. Please leave comments. Thanks for reading and fr the Kudos:3

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS I HAVE ONLY JUST STARTED WRITING THIS AND I APOLOGISE FOR AND SPELLINGS. But pleease do leave a few comments:3


End file.
